


Family

by Happy_Smiling_Things



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Smiling_Things/pseuds/Happy_Smiling_Things
Summary: Something unexpected happens to Nesta and Cassian, and they couldn’t be happier.





	Family

Knocking on the door for the third time in less than twenty seconds, Nesta was trying to stay calm. Things had been weird the last few days, but she certainly wasn’t expecting that.

“Come on Feyre, open the door,” she muttered under her breath, banging harder.

She continued even after she heard a muffled “I’m coming” from the inside, and only stopped when the door opened to let her see her sister.

“Nesta? What’s-”

“I want Cassian back. Right now.”

The High Lady of the Night Court frowned, quite surprised by her sister’s reaction. She didn’t seemed angry, but rather agitated, which was unusual for her. That, and the fact that it was quite late worried her.

“Have you felt something through your bond? Did he talked to you?” Asked Feyre.

“No, nothing special, he’s fine. I want him back Feyre.”

Deep down, somewhere in her mind, Nesta knew she was freaking out. She was being irrational, and there was no need to ask for her mate to be here, to make him come back from an important mission just to be by her side, but she needed him.

“Where is he?” She insisted, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

“You know I can’t tell you Nesta, I’m sorry.” Feyre sighed, crossing her arms against her chest. “Be patient, it won’t be long before he can come back, I promise.”

“I don’t think you understand.”

Feyre took a deep breath at her sister’s answer, closing her eyes as she prepared herself for a fight, and stopped dead.

Holding her breath, she opened her eyes, searching for a confirmation of what she thought. When her sister’s cheeks turned pink, a wide smile grew on her face.

“Cauldron, Nesta!” She cried out. “Why didn’t you start with that?”

Finally taking a step back in the house, she let her sister enter before closing the door, her smile still plastered on her face. Nesta staid silent the whole time, squeezing Feyre’s hand when she took it in hers, tears in her eyes. Encouraged by her reaction, she approached her slowly and took her in her arms, hugging her as she started to cry. The fact that Nesta didn’t pushed her away made her even more happy, and she held her a bit more, enjoying the moment before taking a step away.

“Since when do you know for sure?”

“This morning. I asked for Madja to come at our house when I woke up, and she confirmed what I thought. According to her I’m three weeks pregnant.”

“Now I know what you two were doing when Cassian was back home for a day,” laughed Feyre.

Nesta let a small smile grew on her face, sensing her fears slightly regress. She was far from calm, but she was still feeling better than when she arrived.

The two sisters went to the living room before Feyre started to talk again, beaming and blathering.

“I can’t wait to be an aunt! And I’m sure Elain’s gonna be just as excited as me! This child is gonna be so spoiled…”

“Oh, I have no doubt about it,” sighed Nesta, “I know you will be great.”

“And I’m sure you will be an amazing mother Nesta.”

The older sister didn’t respond to that, and Feyre didn’t push, knowing she wouldn’t take it well if she did.

“I’m guessing Cassian doesn’t know?” She asked instead.

“You’re the first to know. Well, the second technically, but you’re the first I went to once I knew for sure. I didn’t wanted to tell him the news through the bond, it didn’t feel right. And since he’s gone because of some duty mission for the High Lord of the Night Court…”

Well, if she was being entirely honest, she had freaked out and had spent the day thinking about what being pregnant truly meant for her, before running to her sister to demand the return of her mate immediately.

“He’s going to be the best father ever,” Feyre smiled. “He’s always been great with children.”

“I know,” agreed Nesta, affection softening her expression.

Her sister was about to add something when they heard the door close. Nesta immediately straightened on the couch, and the softness disappeared from her face as Feyre turned her head toward the sound.

“Feyre? You’re still up? I’m sorry I’m only coming home now, but the meeting lasted longer than I expected and I…”

Rhysand stopped talking at the moment he entered the living room, and he looked at Feyre, then turned to Nesta. He studied the bright eyes of his mate and the impassive expression of her sister, and did something she wasn’t expecting at all.

“Congratulations Nesta,” he said softly, a small smile growing on his face.

Taken by surprise, she looked at him in the eyes and nodded, unfolding her arms.

“There’s no way I can hide it, right?” She asked.

“Nothing could hide that special scent,” laughed the High Lord. “But why would you want to do that?”

“I just don’t want people to watch me like you two.”

“Come on Nesta, it’s a wonderful news, let people be happy for you,” Feyre said, rolling her eyes.

She huffed at that, and turned her head toward Rhys.

“I want my mate back,” she demanded.

The High Lord simply nodded before walking to Feyre, placing himself right behind her and kissing her forehead. It seemed like they exchanged a few words through their bond from his smile and her sister’s glance, but she kept her mouth shut. Rhysand then sent a word to Cassian, and it didn’t take long for Nesta to feel her mate through their bond.

_“Did something happen? Rhys told for me to come back as fast as I could.”_

She could feel his anxiety in her mind and immediately blocked him out, careful not to let him learn about the news.

“You just asked for Cassian to come back without further explanations?” She asked, arching an eyebrow.

“I figured you wouldn’t like it if I told him to hurry because he needed to be by his pregnant mate’s side.”

“You could have made out some excuse so he wouldn’t worry about us all.”

“I guess I could have, but he flies quicker when he’s anxious.”

Nesta rolled her eyes at his comment ans decided to simply ignore him for the rest of the time being. Focusing on her sister, she then changed the discussion’s topic, asking Feyre if she had heard about Elain and Azriel, who were traveling together through Prytian.

Sooner than she expected it, Nesta heard the familiar flapping of Cassian’s wings and barely got time to register he had arrived before he slammed the door open.

“Rhys, what’s wrong? Is Nesta alright? She shut me out and I…” He began, taking a step into the living room.

Rhys and Feyre got up before Nesta and walked aside, trying no to smile too much. Cassian rushed toward his mate as soon as he saw her and wrapped his arms around her, letting out a sigh as she closed her eyes and got her hands on his back, stroking it gently to calm his anxiety as hers was rushing back, making her heart beat impossibly fast.

“Cauldron, please never do that again,” he whispered before kissing her temple.

Nesta let him hold her, her nose buried in the crook of his neck as she breathed in his scent, finding reassurance into it. She knew she had to tell him, but words were stuck in her throat, and she couldn’t find a way to say them out loud.

Cassian moved his head to see her face, scanning her every feature as his hands found their way to her cheeks, making her look at him.

“Are you hurt? Is something wrong?”

Nesta staid still, her eyes locked in his, and she watched him attentively as his glance went from worried to puzzled before realization hit him.

“Cassian,” she choked up.

“Really sweetheart?” He asked, his voice breaking with emotion.

Incapable of speaking, Nesta nodded as a small smile grew on her face. Cassian kissed her firmly on the mouth before planting a tender kiss on her forehead.

Finally opening her mind to him, she got overwhelmed with the intensity of his joy, and all her fears vanished, all being replaced by happiness and love.

Cassian fell to his knees in front of her, his arms hugging her waist, and she let out a small chuckle as a tear streamed down her face. She ran a hand through his ebony hair and let him cry, looking at him with such softness it made Feyre emotionnal. Nesta knew her sister and her mate were still here but she didn’t care, staying focused on Cassian’s joy, savoring this moment, sharing it fully with him, bending over so she would be sure he would hear her.

“Yes love, you’re going to be a dad.”


End file.
